The Strong Light, the Silent Thunder
by Stratagirl
Summary: What do you do when you feel like something is missing from your life...from you?


_**The Strong Light, The Silent Thunder**_

**D.N. Angel **

**Oneshot**

**This story was inspired by the song "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. I have used the song Breath from the band Breaking Benjenin for Satoshi's part in the beginning of this one shot. If you had not heard this song before I implore you, suggest you go take a listen to it, it's a beautiful song and for me was an inspiration for this story, I hope that the feelings come out to you readers nice and smoothly...well as smoothly as I can get them to come out, lol :) Now on with the one shot...possibily a two chapter short, short story, lol. ^_^ Enjoy! :) **

**Let me know if this should be a two parter. Meaning if it should be two chapters instead of the classic oneshot ^_^ **

* * *

The thunder may be loud and strong but it's there when it's silent and waits for the lighting. The lighting that comes with a storm. Two people, who were part of the light of the night and another that was part of the thunder of the night were going through some hard times. It had been four years since their high school years. Satoshi Hiwatari was Chief of Police and of course Daisuke Niwa was a artist. He had many galleries since his high school years. Many pieces that were placed in the newspaper and given awards for many reasons. Yet there was still something missing from his life, something that had yet to complete him. He didn't know what that something was but he knew it was there, it was there but he had yet to really touch the core of it's being.

Daisuke was working on a piece for his upcoming gallery and each time a brush stroke flowed acrossed the canvas his thoughts went to that missing part of him. That part that just nagged at him. He couldn't keep his mind focused. Lately he had been using the color blue and it really didn't dawn on him of what that color meant though he had been very busy trying to find a theme for this gallery. He smiled as the theme came to him. 'Blue Thunder' though he didn't know where the thunder part came from. The red head looked at a picture of him and his good friend Satoshi and knew where the blue part of the title came from. This gallery was going to be...different and interesting, oh yes very interesting but he felt that it was going to be one that would help him find this missing piece in his life...in his heart.

Yes, Daisuke would find the thunder of his heart at his next gallery. His missing piece was the thunder in his life and he was the light, the strong light, and somewhere in the world was the silent thunder. Daisuke was the light for many reasons but one big reason was that every time someone met him, talked to him even looked at him he would bring such joy and happiness into their lives. He was truely a good and wonderful person to be around. Of course he had serects in his past but didn't everyone? He was like the light during the summer. The light that the brillant sun would cast over the earth. A light that lit up the places that would seem so dark and dreary at night. Daisuke was a light in everyone's life.

Daisuke sighed and placed his paint brush on his paint bored. And sat back looking the piece over. he had been working on this piece for the last two days. He would get something right and it would be going smoothly and then bam! He would sit back and find something he didn't like about it. He was driving himself crazy trying to get this piece just perfect and he didn't even know why. That was the other thing that drove him crazy, that he didn't know why he wanted this piece to be perfect. He would work on paintings, sit back take one good look at it and it would just well look like a piece that would fit perfectly in his galleries but this one piece was just giving him hell and he needed a nice good break from it. He dumped out his dirty water which had become a very dark blue by this point. A blue so dark that is almost looked black, like the midnight sky. He took his clean paint cup back over this his essal and grab his coat and made his way out the door. He lived in a one room apartment that had all the nessessary appliances one would need to live alone. Alone...that thought crossed his mind as he closed the door to the empty, dark apartment. He made his way across the street and down the side walk to the nearest park. He walked all through it. The night cool crisp air calming his nerves and relaxing his mucles. He could hear the night's sounds. The wind blowing throught the, what few leaves there were on the trees, the bugs making their music for all to hear and the small animals scuring around. He came this the park often to clear his mind, to rest his body and his racing thoughts, which were being quiet constant here lately.

* * *

As the red head was taking a nice walk through the park the blue haired detective was busy at the office, finishing up paper work. Paper work he could be advoiding if communication would be a bit...he didn't know the word...frequent? He hated paper work and he hated it even more when he had to stay late and finish it. He sighed and he was on his second to last piece of work.

He sighed placing his hand on the side of his head and rubbing it with his four fingers. "Stupid pests." he was of course refering to the paper work. He was better at the field work but then there was always paper work involved as well.

Satoshi leaned his head back and he just let his mind wonder. He didn't do this too often only when his brain needed it. Which was when he a had a lot to do, like tonight. He sat there thinking and thinking, about anything and everything and nothing. Daisuke's smiling and cheerful face popped in his mind. He brought his head up quickly and shook his head. Where did that come from? He was working tonight. He would finish these last two papers and then head home. He got back to work and finished it quickly. The blue haired young man then gathered his things and went to give the papers to the appropreate personal. He headed out of the building and down the sidewalk, heading home, which was his one bed room appartment. He sighed, he didn't know where the image of the red head came from, it was soemthing out of the blue. The strange thing was he hadn't seen the red head in a while. The last time he saw him was at one of Daisuke's gallery openings but he didn't really get to talk to him because there was an emergcy and he had to leave the opening in a rush. Satoshi was still, some what a man of little words but what he said counted and what he meant the red head got. He was more talkive than he was in middle and high school. He was about to unlock the door to his appartment but he stopped. His key was just milliameters from the keyhole and thought for a moment. Instead of doing his usual he decided to do something different that night. He thought about the near by park. It was a nice chilled night so the air would feel good and it would helpt to relax the tired and stressed Cheif. Decision decided he put his key away and headed to the park.

* * *

Daisuke was making his way towards a bench that was located near a lot of big and older trees. He stopped as he saw a figured shrowed in the shadows down the sidewalk from him. He squinted to make out the figure. As the figure walked more and more closer they walked under a light pole and long and behold it was his best friend, Satoshi Hiwatari.

Smiling the red head walked up to his friend and hugged him. "What are you doing here Hiwatari?"

Satoshi smiled a bit and said as they broke from the hug. "I decided to talk a walk. Work was...long."

Daisuke understood and nodded his head. "Yeah. I needed a break too."

They both walked over the the bench and as they both took a seat Daisuke spoke up. "So is work the only thing you've been up to?" and smiled at the blue haired beauty.

"Yes." and the blue haired young man sighed as he relaxed in the bench and put his head back on the bench.

"Say, are you going to be busy Saturday?" Daisuke asked as he turned to look at his relaxing friend.

"I don't know. As of right now no." Satoshi shrugged tiredly.

"Oh." Daisuke seemed kind of down that his friend didn't know and then did know if he was busy. With his job he could be busy at the last minute. That just was not putting the red head in a good mood, for some strange reason Daisuke couldn't figure out.

"Why?" and the Cheif of police lifted his head up and looked at his friend, noticing the change in his voice.

"Well, I have a gallery opening this Saturday and just wonder if you could make it." and smiled but it was lacking his happiness and the light that came with it.

"I'll try Daisuke. I don't want to promise something and then pull out at the last minute. Okay?" he looked hard and steady into his friends eyes, of which widen with the sudden stare he was getting from the blue haired young man.

"O-okay." Daisuke stuttered a bit and blushed. Not knowing why he was getting all warm in the face and getting this feeling in his stoach that felt like something was moving around down there.

Satoshi got up and streched. "Well I should head back home. I have to be at the office early tomorrow." he looked down at his friend and tried to smile as best as he could to cheer the bright boy up. "Try to get some rest tonight Niwa." he waved and headed back to his appartment.

"Y-yeah, okay. I will Hiwatari." he waved back at the retreating form of his best friend.

* * *

It was the day of Daisuke gallery opening and he had many fans and many new comers. Looking around he couldn't find his blue haired friend. He sighed. The red head didn't think he would be able to make it. He proably got called in at the last minute, just like he said he might have been. The artist hung his head and broung it up when a pair of feet was shown at his downward gaze. He brought his head up quickly only to be met with the face of one of his teachers from college. He always came and always gave such great comments and crituque's. Daisuke tried to put a bright and happy smile on his face but it was hard to do when he was expecting his blue haired friend.

"What have we here. Daisuke are you feeling well?" the older man asked as he bent down a bit to look at Daisuke's face as the young man didn't look happy like he normally was.

"No. I'm fine ." the red haired artist tried his best to put on a happy and bright smile. It must not have worked as well as he would have liked.

"Well if you say so." replied as he frowned a bit at his ex-student's fack smile and bright cheer.

"I-" A woman came up to the red head and smiled as if she wanted to talk to the artist.

"If you'll excuse me sir." Daisuke smiled as he walked to the side to talk to the woman. He turned his head around." Thank you very much for coming Mr. Malick." Daisuke waved and the older man waved back smiling and thinking as he smiled _I hope your day gets better son._ The older man made his way around and mingled with the other guests.

The lady had said something and Daisuke laughed at it. Though it wasn't his usual happy and cheerful laugh he accepted it, somewhat. This day would just be a bit uncomplete without his blue haired friend here. As the woman bid Daisuke her goodbyes and wishes for a good gallery opening another guest made their way to Daisuke. He sighed and just wished he could just fastforward and just head home and curl up on the couch and channel surf. He looked up and plastered his fake smile on his face. When he came face to face with light blue eyes. He blushed furously and looked down at the young man and noticed he was dressed in a suite. Daisuke looked back up at the eyes and then the blue haired young man looked to the side as he too blushed.

"I made it." the blue haired young man voiced as he smiled at the red head who got this increbiably bright smile and look in his eyes.

"Satoshi!" before the red head could stop himself he froze as he hugged his friend. "S-Sorry. I meant Hiwatari." he said as he blushed all over again.

Satoshi smiled. "Satoshi is fine Daisuke." he said as he looked around at all the art his best friend had done for this opening.

Daisuke blushed even redder than before at the blue haired young man using his first name.

"You have a really nice opening here Daisuke. You've worked really hard on this one. Harder it seems than you have on the other's."

"Yeah. For some odd reason I just had to have everything perfect and I couldn't rest until then." and he laughed lightly and happily.

Satoshi smiled as he continued to look around. "So I can tell." he paused and then commented. "There seems to be a lot of blue in this gallery. Blue and red."

Daisuke looked around and noticed the red for the first time. Strange the only color he remembered painting was the blue's.

"Yeah, there is, isn't there." he looked around with the blue haired young man.

Satoshi commented. "But they compliment each other. They belong together."

Daisuke whipped his head around from looking at a painting with two birds circling each other. Their tails were blue and red and they merged to make a light purple color. They looked like phoenax's. Only differenfce was one was red fire and the other was blue fire and they merged to make this really beautiful purple fire burning ever so brightly. The title of the piece was called 'Merged Together.'

"Y-yeah. I suppose they do." and he smiled even brighter, if that was even possible.

They walked around and talked to some more of Daisuke's fans and new guests and then it was time for the gallery to close. It was a very nice afternoon turned evening. Daisuke, it seemed, was on cloud nine, though he didn't know it at the time. Daisuke and Satoshi walked out of the gallery and followed the guy out that was in charge of locking up and after the guy left they stood in front of the building. Neither saying anything, just standing there in the quiet still of the night.

"So-"

Satoshi cut him off as he look around him at the sky, the tree's, the buildings and anything else that surrounded them. "Meet me."

Daisuke blinked. "What? Sato-"

He cut him off yet again. "Meet me at the beach tomorrow night at 6." and he walked away waving as he did so. Daisuke waved back, very slowly. What just happened? The red head blinked and looked as the blue haired young man's figure faded from his sight. Did he just agree to meet his best friend at the beach, tomorrow night?! What for, why did he want to meet there. Why didn't they just meet at his appartment or the red heads?! Daisuke got dizzy from thinking too much and needed to lean agaist the building for support. His heart started to beat faster and faster and felt it soar as a wide and big smile appeared on his face. He had figured out what was missing in his life and he hoped and prayed to any and all deties out there that everything worked out. Because if it didn't, he wouldn't lie, he would be heart broken and very hurt and sad.

Daisuke made his way home once his dizziness passed. He walked into his small appartment and sat down his things. Then made his way back to his bedroom and got out his night cloths, a towl and head to the bathroom. The overly excited wondering red head got the shower ready. He hopped in under the nice and hot water and let it spray all over and down on him. He sighed happily. So many thoughs and images were running through his head that he could barely keep track of them all. He turned around and let the hot, steamy water run down his smooth pale back and over his shouder's and down his chest and down his legs. He sighed happy that his 'friend' could make it to his gallery opening. He got out and got dressed for bed. The red head laid down and for the first time in a long time he fell asleep with a big happy smile on his face.

The next morning found Daisuke up bright and early getting ready for the day. He decided it was time to go and stock up on his art supplies so he headed out to the art supply store that knew him well. It was a gorgous morning and the sun was shinning but it was still chilly and there were leaves scattered here and there. Orange one's, red, yellow and one's that had all three colors combined on them. Daisuke couldn't think of a better time to be alive. He couldn't wait for tonight, he didn't know why but he just was excited and wondering what his blue haired friend wanted to talk to him about. He succeded in purching all his art supplies he needed and then headed to the store to get some food, his frig was getting low on the basics. After the store he decided that his morning break was over and it was time to get back to painting and so he headed home. Upon arrving at his appartment he ran into one of his older friends.

"Daisuke, is that you deary?" an older woman around her eighties squinted as Daisuke made his way to his appartment door.

Daisuke smiled brightly and happily. "Yes ." the red head replied.

The old woman smiled happily. "I heard that your opening lastnight was another successe. Well done my boy." and she walked up and patted him on the back happily."

He giggled and smiled down at the old kind woman. "Thank you ." Daisuke replied.

"Well now I'll let you be on your way. You have a good day son." and she waves as she made her way to her appartment door.

Daisuke waved back and replied. "You too ." and he made his way into his appartment.

The red head dumped all his purches on the floor and picked up his food grocey's and put them away. Next he got rid of any empty paint tubs and any paint brushing that were falling apart, missing many hairs in the brush. After he finished all that he made his way to his essal and just stared at it...and stared at it. And what do you know, he stared at it some more. For some odd reason he just couldn't paint. He couldn't think of anything to paint. He sighed defeated and got up to put on some music. He put in a cd of Pat Benatar, sure she was a english singer but he still enjoyed her flowing voice and music.

_'Many times Ive tried to tell you  
Many times Ive cried alone  
Always Im surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone'_

He started to swayed side to side to the flowing and smooth song. He really liked this song but he also knew there was meaning behind it, meaning that he had been trying to put into his own life. Things were starting to make sense now. He realized that night before that he had feelings for his blue haired friend and that he would have to tell the young man them. Maybe that night, when they were suppose to meat, he would tell Satoshi. He suddenly though _but what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I tell him and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore and I totally mess it all up. I don't know what I would do if that happened. Boy this is more complicated than I thought it was going to be. _He sighed and tried to focus on his painting. He got as far as a blue background with white crushing waves and then he fell asleep at the essal.

_He looked around and noticed he was not in his appartment anymore and realized he was at the beach and the sun was just setting, the orange glow starting to fade from the horizen. He looked around and there was no one there, of course, why would there be. He heard a noise and turned around to be face to face with Satoshi. He smiled and started to say hello when the blue haired boy spoke first. _

_"Daisuke, it's useless. I won't return your feelings. Don't bother." he young man paused and and looked to the sun and then to the red head. "Do you really want things to change? Do you really want to chance everything on your feelings for me" and then Satoshi's face got meanier and then he grabbed the young red head and looked him in the eye with this...hatered?! Daisuke started to get scared_

_He stuttered. "Sa-Satoshi, what is wrong? What is going on with you?" he asked afraid and scared. He was afraid for his friend and scared for himself. What was going on and why was his friend acting so strange. He just couldn't figure it out. He started to shake as Satoshi leered at him and then everything dissappeared and in the darkness he could hear a buzzing sound. _

A buzzing sound?, he thought. Where was it coming from? He blinked and...wait blinked. He rose his head up and looked around. Daisuke was back in his cozy and warm appartment. The red head sighed more relaxed than he was in that horrible, horrible dream. It was only a dream, just a dream. He had to keep telling himself that, but it felt so real. In the dream it hurt, it really hurt what the blue haired young man said. Daisuke could feel himself get all worked up over a dream. He wiped away the tears and got up to turn the cd player off. He was stressing to try and get all his paintings done for that passing gallery and he had done it but with many, and many nights of frusteration and just not knowing where his theme was going. He didn't think of one til the last minute and he was scared even then he wasn't going to find one but he did and it all worked out. Now to forget about that stupid dream and get ready to meet Satoshi. He didn't realize it until he got up to get himself a drink but it was almost time to meet the blue young man. Daisuke got ready and put on a warm coat. He made his way out his door and down to the side walk.

He walked slowly because he had left a bit early so that the red head could take his time and just enjoy the walk to the beach. He tightened his fists and decided for sure that tonight would be the night he would tell the blue haired young man his feelings. He just couldn't believe it though, he was in love with Satoshi Hiwatari!! He smiled at the thought and remember the many times that they had be together through, well through so much, exspecually through the whole Dark and Krad events. He just was happy that they both made it out okay, and was happy and glad that it was all over with. He took a pair of wooden stairs down to the beach and reached where the ocean came to meet up with the sand. The red head watched as the waves rolled over and then came down and crashed upon the sand surface. The ocean was so facinating.

"Niwa?" a voice spoke behind him and he turned around.

Satoshi stood there blinking. "Satoshi?"

They both chorsed in tune with each other. "You're early." they smiled at their nync'ing and the blue haired young man walked up the Daisuke.

Daisuke was the one who spoke up first. "What did you need to talk about Sato-" he stopped...this was almost like his nightmare. He didn't want it to end up like that. That look in Satoshi's eyes. The red head shook his head and finished using the young man's last name. "-Hiwatari?" Even if he shooked the memory of the dream he hadn't noticed that he had taken a step back until Satoshi had to take another step forward to be closer to the red head.

Satoshi blinked and looked to the side and then back at the red head. Why was Daisuke calling him by his last name now? He was comfortable with using his first name at the art gallery opening, right? So now why the change in...mood?

"Dai-" he started to say but was interupted by his beeper. He looked down and sighed. "Not again." and then he looked up at the red head with a sad face. "Sorry Daisuke...I...well...never mind. This was a bad idea anyways. Listen if you need anything just call me. I have to go to the office, they need me. Sorry about this." the blue haired young man waved and then ran off quickly heading towards the police station.

Daisuke sighed and thought how in a way his nightmare ended up coming true but in a way it didn't. Boy was love complicated. It seemed like Satoshi wanted to tell him something too but decided agaist it just after he got the message from the office. He shook his head and headed back home. Now what? He was waiting for tonight and all excited and then that stupid dream got him worried and scared...now this? His life was just a roller coaster here lately.

* * *

The next day he found himself at the park just wondering around, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was...in his own little world and still thinking about the night before. He didn't even notice when he bumped into a man running quickly to get away from a dog that looked like it wanted to chew him up and spit him out.

"Stupid mut." the young man muttered before he literally crashed right into the red head and they both went down and made groaning sounds as they landed on their bottoms.

"Sor-Sorry about sir. I wasn't watching where I was-"

Satoshi looked at the red head and blinked. He was just thinking about him and now her he was. "Dai-Daisuke. What are you doing here?" He asked as he got back to his feet and helped the red head artist do the same.

"I...need to think and I just couldn't concentrate on my paintings. What about you? What are you doing here?"

Satoshi sighed. "Work was a pain today and I need to just get away from there and home. Needed to do some thinking as well."

They smiled at each other fondly. Daisuke spoke up. "Meet me at the beach tonight at 7. I should get back to my painting." and he ran off waving at the blue haired young man.

"See you tonight Daisuke." Satoshi smiled and waved back.

Daisuke walked slowly home thinking how Satoshi kept on calling him by his first name more often. He smiled and walked a bit faster and was that a leap of happiness he added to his walk? He made his way into his appartment and got all his things ready to paint, or at least try to paint. He laid his paint brush down and smiled up at the work he had finished. It was a orca whale jumping through a huge wave that was building up in the ocean. The sky was a beautiful blue and the waves were such a amazingly sparkly clear blue that Daisuke was just overwhelmed with this peace. It was as if the whale had over come the huge wave and was telling it to back down cause the orca wasn't going to let the wave win, he would win and he would do it with his own strength and stay strong. Yeap, he definitly liked this piece. He turned his head to his phone as his alarm started to go off. The red head had set it so that he wouldn't be late for their meeting at the beach. He got ready and left all bundle up for the chilly weather that night.

* * *

The red head artist got there early but he waited, and waited and waited some more and still no sign of Satoshi. Not again, he thought and he felt down in the dumps and just...well like crap. This was the second time. The first time he was a bit late but not like he was now. That is if he was even going to show up. Daisuke sighed and turned and started to walk away when a voice cried out loud and clear to him. "Wait! Daisuke! Stop!"

The blue haired young man ran up to the red head and stopped and panted to try and get back to breathing normally. He was out of breath because he had ran from the office straight to the beach. He dropped his suit case as he was leaping down the wood stairs. His cheeks were all red and flustered from the run and he was shaking a bit trying to get air in his lungs. Satoshi took a few deep breaths and he was better. "Daisuke. I didn't mean to be late." then looked to the side and muttered. "Damn dogs and their crazy owners. I swear I'll never own a dog."

Daisuke started to speak and sounded a bit shaken up. "L-Listen Hiwatari-"

"It's Satoshi, Daisuke." the blue haired Cheif breathed as he walked up to Daisuke closer.

"Sa-toshi. I...well you see I've been giving this a lot of thought and well I didn't know what it was before and how I felt but you see I've been having thoughts about you. And I just don't wnat you to hate me and I don't want to ruin our friendship so I don't know if I should really be doing this or just not do it and save our friendship and save the both of us the melo-"

The blue haired young man cut him off. "Niwa!" Satoshi yelled frusterated with the young man's on going talking and not giving him a chance to say anything as he took that chance to quickly lock their lips. The kiss started out quick. It may have been quick but it was soft and smooth. The blue haired young man's hands found their way in the red heads soft wild red hair. Daisuke didn't know what to do because he didn't know anything like this was going to happen. He hoped it would, wished it would hell even dreamed it would but never imangined it would. Daisuke came out of his shock and responded to the kiss strongly and deeply. The kiss lasted what it seemed like an enternity. They both existed inside their own little world. Nothing and no one outside their world existed. All they could see were each other and the darkness with the moon light shinning around them. The kiss, even if they didn't want it to end, had to for they were out of breath. They broke apart and Satoshi looked straight into the red head and crushed him to his strong chest. Daisuke was held to the blue haired young man's chest tightly but carefully. Satoshi held the red head as he breathed deeply and said as he buried his face in Daisuke's shoulder. "I love you Daisuke." and then Satoshi blushed like mad.

Daisuke smiled and his response to that was he glomped Satoshi to the ground and slowly gave him a kiss as soft, smooth and deep as the blue haired young man did. He couldn't believe what was happening. The red head was the one that called him out there and was going to be the one that was going to admit his feelings to the blue haired young man. Satoshi had beat him to the chase. Daisuke broke the kiss and hugged Satoshi as the red head buried his face into the blue haired young man's shoulder's.

Daisuke mumbled into Satoshi's shoulder. "I love you too." and took a deep breath of the silent thunder's scent.

Even though it might have taken a while for them to admit to each other how they felt it was bound to happen and it did. Now they could live a life together, and live it knowing they had found a silent thunder in one and a strong light in the other. You could call it fate, you could call it destny, whatever you decide to call it. What happened between the two happened beause they wanted it to and they wanted to be together. They followed what they felt for each other and in the end it brought them to each other, that is what love does. It's uncertain, it's random, it's firece, it's beautiful and in the end it's stronger than anything else you could imagine. And love is for everyone, no matter the person, gender, religion. Love is love and it'll always be that way. It'll always let one person care more deeply for another because love is love.

The End! :)

* * *

**Omg!! It's done!! It's done!! I might have to turn this into a two chapter story, lol. It's soo long! O_O :giggles: ^_^ :does happy dance: Have a great day everyone and I hope you enjoyed this story. Happy writings, readings and see you next time in my next story/one shot that is coming out. Toodles! :waves happily!: ^_^ **


End file.
